The End
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Kate attend. Est-ce la fin?


C'était fini… une explosion, un hélicoptère, un bateau et c'était fini. Comme ça. Cela semblait si simple, si évident. Et pourtant… Touts ces aller-retour qui les ramenaient inlassablement vers ce lieu de mystère. Ce lieu où un jour leur avion s'était crashé. Ce lieu qui à première vue était miraculeux : pour les avoir sauvé ; puis qui s'était dévoilé être un lieu où aucune réponse, jamais, ne serait donnée. Un lieu où peur, haine, passion, courage avaient surmonté toutes les épreuves. Un lieu où elle avait rencontré des personnes qui maintenant elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans…

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois été séparés. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le suivre. Elle voulait aller avec lui sur le bateau ou qu'il devait venir avec elle dans l'hélicoptère. Elle voulait juste être sûre. Sûre que cette fois-ci, il rentrerait. Sûre qu'il serait là sur le même continent, au moins…  
En plaisantant, il avait dit qu'il avait le mal de l'air depuis la dernière fois, qu'il prendrait la mer et qu'il la rejoindrait…

_« Vas-y Tâches de Rousseur. Je te rejoindrais. Qui ne voudrait pas te retrouver, hein ? »_

_« James… »_

_« Allez ! Dis-moi au revoir et monte dans cet hélicoptère avant que je change d'avis. »_

Elle avait baissé la tête et avait rejoint les autres survivants, le groupe qui serait sauvé par l'hélicoptère. Une fois dans les airs, des larmes étaient venus monter dangereusement aux bords de ses yeux. Son amie lui avait prit la main. Elle aussi avait quelqu'un d'important pour elle sur le bateau. Elle lui avait murmuré que tout allait bien se passer. Mais elle réalisa qu'encore une fois, elle n'avait pas dit au revoir… Non elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit au revoir, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il revienne… qu'il reste… qu'ils se retrouvent.

L'aéroport d'Honolulu était bondé de monde. Ils étaient restés en groupe, ne voulant pas eux aussi être séparés. Un avion pour Los Angeles allait décoller. Et personne ne savait où les autres survivants étaient. Une femme s'était approchée du groupe.

« Nous vous avons réservés des places en 1ère classe pour le vol Honolulu-LAX. » Avait-elle dit avant de repartir.

« Ils nous rejoindrons à Los Angeles, hein ? » Avait demandé un Hurley peu certain, le regard tourné vers elle.

Elle avait haussé les épaules et baissé les yeux. Elle s'installa sur un siège vide et regarda l'océan par la fenêtre. Maintenant elle se posait des tas de questions, des « et si » auxquelles elle ne pourra pas répondre. Il l'avait encore bien eue. Elle était saine et sauve et lui… elle soupira puis sentit Sun s'approcher d'elle.

« J'ai promis à Jin de l'attendre chez nous. »

« C'est où chez nous ? »

« A los Angeles… c'est notre destination finale, Kate. »

« Je ne lui ai rien promis…. »

« Il le saura. Il sait où tu es. »

Peut-être que Sun avait raison après tout. S'il souhaitait la retrouver, il saurait où chercher. Une voix annonça l'embarquement pour L.A. Le groupe échangèrent un rapide sourire. Elle, elle restait derrière. Par peur de quitter cet endroit, dans l'incertitude qu'il veuille la retrouver, la rejoindre… elle marche tel un automate vers la porte d'embarquement, quand soudain…

Le monde s'arrêta autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation trois fois dans sa vie. Et toutes les trois, avec lui. Elle n'entendait que des murmures, des grésillements. Tout autour d'elle disparaissait petit à petit. Une chaleur familière s'approchait d'elle. Une chaleur qui la fit frissonner, une odeur connue… Puis une voix… sa voix.

« Alors on part sans moi Taches de Rousseur ? »

Elle fit volte-face, se retrouvant face à lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'enlacer pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, le gifler pour lui montrer qu'elle avait été inquiète, pleurer … soulagée ou rire pour exprimer sa joie qu'ils soient tous sauvés.

Elle n'eut pas à prendre de décision. Il l'a pris pour elle. Il s'était approché et avait encadré son visage de ses mains puissantes. L'une resta sur sa joue, l'autre dégagea son visage d'une boucle brune de son visage. Et il sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Elle le regarda étonnée. « Bonjour ? »

« Oui… tu ne me dis au revoir… »

« Que tu peux être bête. »

« Je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne le dis pas… mais maintenant qu'on est là… toi et moi… »

Elle sourit et ne le laissa pas finir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Est-ce que c'est si important les mots, au final ? Ne suffit-il pas de le montrer tout simplement ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été expressive… lui avait toujours fait un pas vers elle.

Il était temps.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots, qu'à partir de cet instant, elle ne dirait plus jamais à un autre que lui.


End file.
